WANTED: Maid for Hire
by xDeanax
Summary: AU. By some twist of fate, the Princess of ORB ends up working as a maid in the Zala Household. Can she stand up to the Ice Prince Athrun Zala, who hates ALL Naturals?
1. Episode One

Ledonir Kisaka knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open, although he knew it was highly unlikely.

Her Royal Highness Princess Cagalli Yula Athha had not opened her door since she received news of her unexpected engagement...which was exactly 3 days, 2 hours and 16 minutes ago. And since the princess was infamous for her stubborn will, he was pretty sure she would come out over her dead body unless the engagement was cancelled.

But that was just as highly unlikely to happen.

Her father had been very worried. Cagalli had never gone on strike for so long before. So he'd ordered Kisaka to somehow _persuade_ her to come out. And if she didn't, then he was allowed to use brute force when necessary.

"Your Majesty, would you please open the door? It is your bodyguard, Kisaka," he said as he knocked on the door again.

No response.

"Princess Cagalli, I am sorry, but with or without your consent I will now open this door." Kisaka warned before he took out the spare key to the room and unlocked the door.

But instead of facing a royally pissed off princess ready to do battle, all he saw was an empty, untidy room.

Not good.

There was a letter on Cagalli's writing desk. He unfolded it and frowned.

All it said was: _Goodbye._

His eyes frantically looked around for more clues.

Half-empty cupboard. _Check._

Goodbye letter. _Check._

Open window fastened with rope. _Check._

Yep, there was no denying it. As much as he liked to pinch himself and wake up to find it all a horrible dream, he knew that Princess Cagalli was gone.

"Oh God, no..." Kisaka sighed and covered his face with one hand "...she's run away."

------------------------------------

**Wanted: Maid for Hire: EPISODE ONE**

This is the fic I promised: an alternate universe starring my favorite couple, Athrun and Cagalli...but there will also be Kira x Lacus and Dearka x Mir in the sidelines. I am now experimenting with a longer, more detailed story, so I hope it won't be too bad.

This is dedicated to all who have supported my previous fics.

Happy reading!

_--Deana_

------------------------------------

20-year-old Cagalli Yula Athha was at the shuttle port, clutching a bag filled with all her necessities. She pulled the brown hat covering her blond mop lower to hide her face. Her slanted golden-brown eyes glanced around warily.

No one noticed her yet. Good.

"Passengers, please board the shuttle for take off."

The announcement prompted her to head for the vestibule.

As she walked, her mind backtracked into the moment when this whole trouble started and prompted her to flee...

_"Y-You can't be SERIOUS!" _

_Cagalli gave her father an incredulous look._

_Uzumi Nala Athha wearily shook his head and sighed loudly in exasperation, getting mentally prepared to fight a battle of wills against his only child: the tomboyish and headstrong Princess of ORB. "You must control that tempestuous nature of yours, Cagalli. You will hear me out this time," he stated firmly. _

_She pouted, jutting out her chin in irritation as she glared at her only parent since childhood. _

_"But there _is_ nothing to discuss, Papa! I'd rather die than marry some nameless, faceless stranger I've never even met before!" she declared defiantly. _

_Uzumi bristled. "Cagalli, please...this marriage has been arranged since the time you were born. Such alliances are organized everyday! Besides, this is for the good of ORB! Through your marriage with Yuuna, our country will have peace for generations come!"_

_"And you're willing to sacrifice MY happiness?" Cagalli asked sadly._

_"Please understand, Cagalli. Sometimes pride and tenacity must be forsaken for the greater good of all."_

_"That's not fair, Papa! What does pride and tenacity have to do with a coerced marriage? Why should a woman meekly and cowardly submit to such an unjust fate? What about MY hopes, MY needs, MY dreams?" she pleaded desperately. _

_Her father's eyes softened. "I know it's unfair, Cagalli...but we have no choice." _

_Cagalli stared at her father, and then stormed up to her room. _

_She locked her bedroom door and leaned against the frame, feeling hopeless and troubled by her bleak future. Tears of frustration welled in her golden-brown eyes but she hastily wiped them off. She had no time to waste bawling her eyes out. She needed a plan and she needed it A.S.A.P.! _

_Warily she weighed her options. What scheming logic could forestall her threatened fate? Would her father honestly coerce her into a loveless marriage with some stranger she hadn't even met yet? _

_A lifetime without love...How could he? Of all men, Uzumi should know what it was like – real love between a man and a woman. He had loved and cherished his wife Rosalind so much...and even though she had died giving birth to Cagalli, he could never find another woman to take her place. That was what Cagalli wanted. Strong, real love...the kind found only in romance novels and fairy tales. But Cagalli believed in it. And she believed Yuuna what's-his-name was NOT her destiny._

_The way she saw it, she had only two choices:_

_Stay and marry some faceless jerk, or leave for an uncertain fate._

_Cagalli's eyes narrowed. The choice was obvious..._

She couldn't stay here anymore. She cannot take the chance of being recognized. She had to live on somewhere no one would never even think of searching.

And PLANT was the answer.

She glanced back one last time at her home of eighteen eons.

"Goodbye, Papa. Goodbye, Kisaka. Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye, ORB. I'll miss you..."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked up the steps to her future.

XXX

**WANTED: MAID FOR HIRE**

Dearka Elthman grinned as he read the article Yzak had drawn up. "It's been...what, two weeks since I last saw this same heading on the newspaper column?"

Yzak Joule, his partner and a top official of the military, smirked. "Ah yes, and the hunt for a New Maid ensues once again." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I wonder why he even bothers. It's just going to be the same thing over and over again. Any foolish female who dares take up the maid post would end up screaming to be fired and run out of the mansion in ten seconds flat."

"Not ten, _five_," Dearka corrected impishly.

Yzak snorted. "Who can stand that Ice Prince's mind-set? His silence alone could be very frightening to the people who aren't used to his attitude. Heck, isn't that why he's_ called_ 'the Ice Prince'?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wonder who would be the next unfortunate victim on our Great and Wonderful prince's to-torture-for-fun list."

Dearka smirked. "May God have mercy on her poor soul."

XXX

Cagalli was walking down a street, her stomach growling from I-need-food-to-fill-me-NOW syndrome. Ever since she landed on PLANT, she had been wondering around aimlessly with no destination in mind. She groaned. She had never thought as far in her plans as to know what to do _after _she runs away.

"Damn, but I wish I had more pocket money," she muttered under her breath. She wished she had taken the time to steal some from the family vault. But then the servants would have been suspicious.

Oh God. She was going to starve to death!

Then something flew into her face with a 'smack'.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She quickly grabbed the Unidentified-Flying-Object from her face and discovered it was a piece of paper; or more accurately, a leaflet.

**WANTED: MAID FOR HIRE**

**Must be female, hardworking, reliable, practical, and loves children.**

Underneath was the scheduled time for the maid interviews. It was today at six o'clock. A small smile curved on her lips as an idea formulated in her mind. _Oh, this is great! I can take up a temporary job and make some money while I'm here. Plus, the cash would provide me with food._

At the thought of food, her stomach complained for its daily nutrition._ Damn, I am SO hungry! I'm beginning to wish I just stayed behind!_ Her desperate eyes looked up and saw the answer to her prayers like a shining beacon of hope from the heaven.

It was a bakery store. And it was right in front of her. She just had to cross the street.

She patted her pocket and felt for the little money she had.

_Hmm...__I guess I can afford some bread. _

She folded the leaflet, tucked it into her pocket and headed for the bakery store with all-due speed.

She didn't hear the car sound behind her.

She didn't notice the streetlight turning green.

And she didn't see the vehicle coming her way until it was too late.

Cagalli's jaw dropped.

"What the –"

SCREECH!

XXX

Athrun Zala, dubbed the Ice Prince and the prominent Chairman of PLANT, was busy with his cell phone as his chauffeur drove his around PLANT. For the last few hours, he'd been trying to make contact with Lacus Clyne, a pop star idol and renowned patron...

...And also his fiancé.

"Please answer, Lacus," Athrun murmured as his eyebrows furrowed. He was getting increasingly worried. Lacus was performing a live concert. But it should have been over an hour ago. Why wasn't she responding? Did something happen to her?

"I'll just have to call her later o-"

Athrun's sentence was cut off when he was suddenly thrown forward but was able to hold back before he hit himself against the front seat. The emerald-eyed man angrily turned to the driver. "What in blazes do you think you're doing!"

"Master Athrun, a boy suddenly crossed the street and I had to avoid him," explained his driver apologetically, pointing to a figure standing in the middle of the road.

It was a young blond male, clad in a long dark brown coat and a hat, looking like he was in a state of shock.

"Well, sound the beeper and get him going. We're going to be late for the airstrip," Athrun ordered in irritation. He had to go to ZAFT for a meeting with some important officials of ZAFT and he had no intension of turning up late.

The driver beeped...once...twice...but the blond lad was still frozen on the spot.

"Oh, great...More distractions to get me late..." Athrun gritted his teeth and climbed out of the limo furiously.

XXX

Cagalli clutched her chest, breathing in short quick gasps. She nearly got ran over!

Someone opened the limo's door and stormed up to her.

He was tall, dark and gorgeous, with brilliant green eyes and wearing a scowl dark enough to block out the sun on the brightest day.

"Hey, who do you think you are, crossing the road when the traffic light turned green? Are you colorblind?" The man's emerald eyes blazed as he yelled.

Her blood boiled. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth; suddenly forgetting a four-wheeled one-ton-something automobile had nearly ran her over. "Well, _excuuuuuuuuuse_me, Your Royal Highness, but this road happens to be public property! You have NO right to interrogate me like that!"

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands and looking very, very irritated. "_Look_, if you want to commit suicide then fine, do it. It will help reduce the universal population problem that is growing. But please, don't do it with the help of my limo –I don't want to have to pay for your funeral bills and I just had my limo waxed."

Cagalli's eye twitched. The man had the audacity to tell her he cared more for the purity of his precious limo than a human life? _Hers_, to be exact! "So," she said as she threw his limousine an indifferent look, then look back at the emerald-eyed man, "that's **your** limo. Well, Mr. I-am-the-most-powerful-man-in-the-galaxy-because-I-own-hot-wheels, just because you have some fancy car doesn't give you the right to drive around recklessly and run over unknowing pedestrians. And you say _I'm_ the one didn't look left and right? Why don't you give that same advise to your own driver, oh _Wise One_!"

She sighed and shook her head, ignoring the slowly seething man in front of her. "People with narrow minds like yours are a menace not only to innocent civilians but also to the entire human race."

"Damn you!" He glared at her as his hands tightened into fists. "If I weren't a gentleman I'd have –"

"You'd have _what_?" she dared him.

"I'd have kicked your ass!"

Cagalli smiled saccharinely. "Then do it. Or are you waiting for me to do it first?" She raised an eyebrow mockingly. "It'll be easy. Your brain is closer to your ass anyway."

The dark-haired man looked ready to commit murder. And perhaps he would have too, if a hesitant voice hadn't called out, "Umm...Master Athrun?"

He turned irritable eyes at the chauffeur. "What _is_ it?"

"We need to get to the shuttle port soon. The airstrip will leave in a matter of minutes."

"Alright, wait while I have a brief talk with this guy over here," the green-eyed man known as Athrun replied.

Cagalli's eye twitched as she gritted her teeth. **_Guy_**_! He thinks I'm a–WHAT! That's it! THAT is** IT**!_

"Listen here, you!" she barked as she poked her index finger to his chest. "In case you might be too blind or too stupid to notice, I am a G-I-R-L...A girl!"

"Oh, _really_? Well, you sure don't ACT like one! And _please_ don't make fun of my spelling prowess. Unlike _you_, I actually have the brainpower to spell out longer and more complicated words than that!"

Nearby, a five-year-old child turned and asked his mother, "Mom, what's com...pli...ca...ted?"

"Be thankful that I don't want to taint innocent young minds, or I would have kicked on something _private _on your body!" Cagalli snapped as she crossed her arms.

He smirked. "Thank those innocent minds too, because I would have done you more bodily damage than anything_ your_ tiny brain can think up."

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. The nerve! She wanted to scream bloody hell. Her anger-on-meter was rapidly skyrocketing and she was _this _close from carrying out her threat to seriously maim his you-know-where.

Then, all of a sudden she calmed down.

Athrun smirked. "Hey, what's wrong with you now? Have you wasted all your oral fluids already?

She didn't reply.

Instead she slowly walked up to him, smiled ever-so-sweetly, and then–

**PUNCH! **

XXX

**TBC**

XXX


	2. Episode Two

"...and that's it for tonight! Thank you all for coming and have a pleasant evening!"

On stage, Lacus Clyne gave a brief bow. A large crowd of screaming I-love-Lacus fans applauded and hooted, rocking the arena with their deafening clamor. She smiled widely, one last time, before she turned and walked into the backstage.

She sighed deeply as she entered her drawing room. She loved singing. But it could get pretty strenuous on one's nerves at times...

Just as she sat on her vanity, someone knocked on her door.

"Huh? Who could that be?" she wondered as she opened her door.

"Ah, Miss Lacus, I am your No. 1 fan! Please sign my autograph!" A grey-haired girl begged as she handed a ball-point pen and the autograph book to her idol.

Lacus smiled and nodded. "Of course I'd love to." But as she picked up the pen, smoke gas suddenly sprayed into her unsuspecting face. Her blue eyes rounded in surprise before she fell into a dead faint.

The fan girl smirked. "Phase one is complete. Now for Phase Two..."

As she dragged the limp body of the pink songstress out, the cell phone on Lacus's vanity table rang.

------------------------------------

**Wanted: Maid for Hire: EPISODE TWO**

------------------------------------

Athrun Zala closed the sedan door with a loud 'slam'. His chauffeur looked into the rearview mirror and had to resist the overwhelming urge to laugh long and loud. He'd seen the whole sparring match and, for the first time in his life, the driver had actually seen someone defeating his master in a verbal joust. And, of course, she was also the first to have the guts on giving the Ice Prince a good, hard _punch_ and leaving him standing there gaping with the grace and poise of an indignant princess.

Unfortunately, his control slipped and a soft snicker escaped.

"Are you _laughing_?" asked the prince in a deadly tone as he nursed his black eye.

"N-No, sir! Not at all!" His driver quickly denied.

"Then drive. _Now_."

The chauffeur revved up the engine.

"Umm...Master Athrun, would you like me to get some ice for your black e–"

Evil glare.

"I mean 'unilateral blackened peripheral vision'?"

Athrun gritted his teeth. "No, I can take it."

"Very well, sir."

As soon as his chauffeur turned his head, Athrun visibly winced.

Pride simply dictated that Athrun pretend it didn't hurt. He couldn't believe that he, one of ZAFT's most prized ex-combaters and No. 1 rookie of the armed forces, would get injured by the hands of a _girl _without so much as an effort!

And he told himself that he didn't care if he ever set eyes on that little hell-cat _ever again_.

Because, damn it, she punched like a professional world-champion boxer!

XXX

"Well, this is the place."

Cagalli's head rose from the flyer in her hand as she stopped in front of a huge mansion. Wow. Whoever owned this place has got to be filthy rich! It wasn't that she wasn't used to wealth...but it was larger than her own manor!

Thinking of her home caused a pang in her chest. But she quickly brushed it off. It was neither the time nor the place to get nostalgic.

Clutching her bag a bit nervously, she approached the guards posted out front.

"Excuse me, but can you open the gate please? I'm applying for the new maid job," Cagalli said politely.

The guards looked at each other in amazement.

"Err...sure. Just hold on a second."

XXX

Cagalli knocked on the front door.

Silence.

"Hello, anybody home?" she called out and knocked again.

The door swung open and two people stood in front of her. One had silver-grey hair and a grumpy look, while the other had blond-defying-gravity hair and smirked.

"Who are you, miss?" the blond asked.

"If you're selling anything, I don't want it," snapped the silver-haired one.

Her temper raised a notch but she quickly calmed herself. It wouldn't do to go gung-ho when she needed this job badly.

"My name is Cagalli Yula. And I am here for the maid application."

They gawked.

"Wow. I thought no one would want to take on this job after the last 26th maid's sad history," said the blond with big eyes.

The silver-haired guy shrugged. "Well, it's her funeral. Well, Yula, my name is Yzak Joule and the gaping guy beside me is Dearka Elthman. Come in before I exhaust my leg muscles standing here."

As Cagalli entered, she felt her back freezing. She wasn't so impressed with the mansion, after all. It was too big and too cold with halls where shadows of suppressed emotions were cast aside and every nook and cranny of the house was haunted by the ghost of the past left forever unsaid.

It gave her the creeps.

"So where are the other maids?" asked Cagalli.

Dearka blinked. "What _other_ maids?"

"You know, I can't be the _only_ one," she said wryly.

Yzak snorted. "Gee, since there are only three people standing in this room, then maybe we can safely deduce that, yes, you _are_ the only one. Lucky you!"

She blinked innocently. "Why is that?"

"You don't know why?" Dearka looked like she'd just said she didn't know one plus one equaled two. "That's not logical. All of PLANT knows of the Ice Prince's notorious reputation as a cold-hearted and aloof man...and the fact that his family shreds maids like a paper machine."

Cagalli's amber eyes widened. "H-How does he 'shred' them?"

Dearka smirked. "You'll find out soon enough. But for the time being, you'd better make yourself at home while His Royal Disdain hasn't graced us with his presence yet."

"Oh, who are you?" The housekeeper asked as she walked out of the next room with a mop in hand. She was a middle-aged, plump woman with a kindly face and black hair streaked with grey.

"She's the new maid," Dearka supplied.

The housekeeper shot him a look of irritation. "Did I ask _you_ the question, _miss_?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm Cagalli Yula. I'm applying for the maid post."

She clucked her tongue. "Poor thing...you're so young...Oh, well. Come with me. I will feed you before you face our master."

Cagalli followed her, silently wondering if this 'master' was as bad as they made him out to be.

XXX

20-year-old Kira Yamato was walking down the lane from the café he had just left when he heard a soft moan. It was barely audible if not for his super-intensified Coordinator hearing. He frowned and took a turn into a deserted dead-end. His lavender eyes widened in surprise when they settled on a young girl with long, flowing pink hair lying like a discarded rag doll on the dirty ground.

He quickly ran over and kneeled down. "Miss, are you alright?"

She only moaned in reply. He touched his forehead and frowned. She was burning up.

He couldn't find it in his heart to leave a girl, stranger or not, sick and alone. So without hesitation, he hauled her into his arms and carried her home.

XXX

Kira lived by himself in the suburbs of PLANT. Since he was twelve, he had to fend for himself and earn a living by painting artwork. He had no parents, no loved ones and very few he could truly call friends, for the suburbs was not a very friendly neighborhood and no one trusted anybody.

The Coordinator had plenty of reasons to begrudge his fate. But he'd learned to survive over the years. Besides, in his opinion he was better off than most people and he was grateful with what he had.

He carried the shaking girl in his arms over to his sofa and gently lowered her down. Then he looked for a soaked towel and started wiping the girl's burning face.

"Miss, can you hear me?" Kira asked worriedly.

At first he was relieved when her eyelids opened, and then he was immediately entranced by pools of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

Sapphire eyes the color of the infinite skies...

She moaned again.

"F-Father..."

He snapped out of his trance and gently slapped her cheek. "Miss...Miss, are you okay? What is your name?"

A tear streaked down her cheek. "I-I...Please, no!"

She gave a loud sob as more tears fell. Kira impulsively pulled her into his arms and comforted her. She must have experienced something terribly traumatic to cry like this. His heart lurched at how small and fragile she looked. How could someone so sweet-looking suffer any pain?

"Please tell me your name," he appealed as he smoothed down her bright cherry locks.

She didn't reply.

"Miss...Your name?" he asked again.

Silence.

Then she lifted her tearstained face and whispered:

"I...don't...know..."

XXX

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm practically starving!"

The housekeeper, or known as Minerva, made some spaghetti for her. Cagalli accepted the bowl of spaghetti and ate like a hungry bear.

"So, umm, tell me about this 'master' of yours. Is he as bad as you say he is?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, I don't like to gossip. All I can say is you must base your opinion on the inside, not the outside. He also has a daughter...but no wife."

"But what's his name and –"

Ding-dong.

It was the front door.

"Go ahead and greet our visitor."

Cagalli looked up in surprise at Minerva.

"Take it as a test of civility," said the housekeeper with a smile.

Cagalli hurried over to the door, taking the bowl of spaghettis with her as she slurped on. "Cagalli, don't!" Minerva hissed as she pointed to the spaghettis and shook her head. Cagalli took the hint. Hiding the bowl behind her, she swung open the door and smiled widely. "Hello and welcome to –"

Her big smile turned upside-down as she saw who it was.

Emerald green eyes...inky black hair...

...dark scowl...

"YOU!"

XXX

Kira handed the pink-haired woman a cup of green tea and sat down beside her on the sofa. "Feeling better?" he asked kindly.

She delicately sipped the tea and smiled timidly. She nodded her head.

"Ah, good...By the way, I thought you might want to take a look at this. I found it next to you." Kira showed her a round, bright pink object.

"Haro...Haro..." The pink and round mechanical ball managed to cry before it went dead.

Her blue eyes widened as something triggered in her memory. A green-eyed, dark-haired boy handing her Mr. Pink...

"Ah, he's mine." The girl smiled and hugged the mechanical orb to her chest. "It's Mr. Pink!"

Kira smiled. "Well, he seems to have been thrown aside into something...most probably a wall and conked out. Would you like me to fix it for you?"

She nodded trustingly and placed her precious Mr. Pink in his hands. Kira put the pink robotic ball into a cupboard, mentally noting to repair it later on.

"Since you'll be living with me for a spell while you regain your memories, I guess we should give you a name." Kira tapped his chin thoughtfully as he studied the girl. Her cerulean eyes, framed by her long cherry tresses, looked up at him innocently. She had a sweet, almost angelic beauty about her...A flash of inspiration struck him. "Alright then, I will call you..._Angelique_."

"Angelique?"

He nodded. "Angelique Yamato. Think of me as...a friend, or your older brother. I've always wanted a sister. Would you like that, Angie?"

She smiled shyly. "Okay...big brother."

XXX

Cagalli's face darkened. It was _him_. That emerald-eyed guy who had insulted her this afternoon!

What in blazes was HE doing here!

"YOU again," Athrun hissed after the surprise wore off. "What are YOU doing here? Are you stalking me or something?"

Cagalli gritted her teeth. "Don't think that you're such a _fine_ specimen of the opposite sex that I'd waste my_ time_ to stalk you. I know of a laboratory frog that looks just like you, if not better."

His eye twitched. "I always knew an amphibian could actually walk on two feet, grow hair and have _nice_ conversations with humans like I can."

She smiled innocently. "You _just_ found out? I'm speechless. Look in the mirror and you'll see living proof of its existence."

If looks could kill, Cagalli would have been frothing in the mouth already.

But they can't, so Cagalli smirked back.

Athrun raised an elegant eyebrow. "What are you smiling for? Do you know that only mentally disturbed people would smile for absolutely no reason?"

"Ah, and did you know you wear a big scowl every time I meet you? It practically screams: STAY AWAY, BIG JERK ALERT!"

"How quaint...then that smile on your face must scream: STAY AWAY, SMALL BOXER WITH A BIG TEMPER ALERT!"

She clenched her hand into a fist. "Small? I am NOT small! And I do NOT have a temper!"

He smirked. "Your bark is worse than your bite, _midget_."

_HOW **DARE** HE!_ Cagalli's temple pulsed. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "Okay then. I'll show you," she said calmly.

Then she dumped the spaghetti bowl over his head and slammed the door in his face. _Hard_.

"There! That takes care of _that_ trash!" Cagalli dusted her hands in satisfaction as she turned around to face her three companions.

To her utter shock, Dearka doubled up with laughter! Even Yzak was laughing his head off! Minerva coughed but her lips twitched.

"Hey, what's so funny?" she asked, blinking.

"Y-You..." Dearka wiped a tear from his mirthful eye as he pointed to the doorway. "I don't BELIEVE it! Ha-ha-ha!"

Yzak was practically choking for air as he said, "Oh God, I never thought I'd actually _live_ to see the day the Ice Prince would get dissed...by a _female_ no less!"

"Would you guys refrain from laughing like crazy hyenas and tell me what the HELL is going on?" Cagalli demanded, beginning to lose her patience.

Yzak smirked. "That man you just insulted and humiliated...do you have any ideawho he is?"

Cagalli snorted. "Yeah, he's the nutty psycho who escaped from the mental ward and tried to run me over!"

"Well, he's not just any 'psycho'. You have just met your boss and the Prince of ZAFT himself...Athrun Zala."

Cagalli's jaw dropped. "WWWWHHAAATT?"

As he spoke, the door slowly opened to reveal a grim-faced Athrun, his burning eyes promising doom and retribution as half-eaten spaghettis and meatloaf fell from his head.

Then came Cagalli's second bombshell.

"DADDY!"

A cute little girl, perhaps only six, descended from out of nowhere and threw herself at Athrun. She had bright green eyes and long black hair tied into two ponytails.

Instantly, the dark look disappeared from Athrun's face and a smile graced his lips. "Anna sweetie, how are you?"

She smiled brightly. "I got an 'A+' for my pop quiz!"

"Good girl."

"Why do you have spaghetti on your hair?" Anna asked innocently.

"Ah...this was caused by an annoying pest. I'll get rid of 'it' later," Athrun said silkily.

Then, the little girl raised questioning eyes to Cagalli.

"Who are you?" the lass asked the newcomer with wide eyes.

Cagalli smiled. "I'm going to be your new maid."

The little girl scowled. "Oh, so you're one of _them_."

_...One of 'them'?_

"Anna, why don't you go on upstairs while Daddy takes care of some...business?" Athrun said as he ruffled his daughter's head fondly.

"Oh, okay." Anna smiled at Athrun, then gave Cagalli a six-year-old version of a lethal look and stuck out her tongue. Then she hurried on upstairs to her room.

Cagalli twitched. So...not only is 'Master Athrun' a horrible, sanctimonious misogynist, but he was also living with a daughter _unmarried_! She could already see a _beautiful_ relationship between them forming...

As soon as the little girl left the room, the temperature lowered to sub-zero degrees as Athrun slowly turned to face a wide-eyed Cagalli.

"_Now_," he intoned with slowly narrowing eyes, "where _were we_?"

Cagalli gulped.

_Uh-oh..._

XXX

**TBC**

XXX


End file.
